Engagement
by WM Horus
Summary: Après leur retour de Philadelphie, Tony et Ziva doivent faire face à un obstacle inattendu dans leur relation...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Un tome de plus à ma série de fics sur NCIS. Elle reprend l'action là où Par Amour l'avait laissée.. _

_Comme toujours il est recommandé d'avoir lu les précédentes, ça fait déjà un peu de lecture tout ça..  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira.._

* * *

Tony ouvrit les yeux, maudissant déjà le rayon de soleil qui avait interrompu son sommeil. Il se retourna, sachant malgré tout qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. I l étendit un bras de l'autre coté du lit mais n'y trouva personne, il grogna. Ziva était déjà partie courir. Il avait pendant un temps espéré que leur relation ferait perdre à la jeune israélienne ses habitudes matinales… mais il n'en était rien advenu.

Se retournant encore une fois, il finit par se lever. Il passa la main sur sa nuque, tentant d'évacuer la fatigue qu'il sentait déjà. La veille, lui et Ziva étaient revenus de leur enquête à Philadelphie, et ils avaient profité de la soirée pour passer un peu de temps avec Lilly et Scotty. Ils n'étaient ensuite rentrés que tard sur Washington, et devant la journée de travail qui l'attendait, Tony le regrettait déjà…

Avec un sourire, il se corrigea lui-même, non, il ne regrettait pas… pas encore tout du moins. Peut être quand Gibbs lui aurait administré la première claque sur la tête de la journée…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, cherchant de quoi faire un petit déjeuner correct. Il était en train de se servir un bol de céréales lorsqu'un drôle de sensation l'envahit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Instinctivement, il se demanda si son esprit, encore embrumer par le sommeil n'avait pas omis de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important.

Il était encore en train de fixer d'un air absent le mur opposé, essayant par tous les moyens de se souvenir de ce qu'il pensait avoir oublié lorsqu'il entendit des clefs tourner dans la serrure de son appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une Ziva essoufflée et en sueur pénétra dans l'appartement.

Tony mima une grimace et aussitôt Ziva leva les yeux en l'air. Elle se rapprocha néanmoins de lui, et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle chercha à approfondir le baiser, mais Tony y mit fin avec un sourire.

- C'est pour me venger de ne pas t'avoir trouvé à coté de moi à mon réveil.

Ziva lui retourna un des regards noirs dont elle avait le secret, mais cela, ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son compagnon. Elle fit donc demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec une démarche langoureuse.

- Et moi qui allais te proposer de me rejoindre…, lança-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Le sourire de Tony disparut et il étouffa un juron. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Pourtant la jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, redevenue sérieuse.

- Tony? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui? répondit ce dernier.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre première rencontre, je pensais que l'on pourrait fêter ça…

- Hum… Tony fit semblant de réfléchir un instant… tu as raison… notre première rencontre… la fameuse page 57…

Devant l'air rêveur et faussement sérieux du jeune homme Ziva émit un grognement exaspéré.

- … Mais non je plaisante, finit par dire Tony…

Il fut interrompu par un sweat, qu'il identifia comme appartenant à Ziva… et venant de lui servir pour sa course, qui s'écrasa sur sa tête.

- Je pense que l'on s'en tiendra à quelque chose de plus traditionnel alors, conclut-il avec un sourire, en repoussant le vêtement.

- Je préférerais, répondit la jeune femme.

Tony lui répondit par un sourire, puis, remarquant que la jeune femme s'attardait, il lui lança.

- Tu ferais mieux de te prendre une douche et de te changer avant de prendre froid…

- Je ne te savais pas si maternel, le taquina Ziva…

- Je voudrais juste t'éviter un rhume, quoi que je connaisse un remède…

Au moment où Ziva se retourna enfin pour finalement disparaitre dans la salle de bain, Tony s'immobilisa. Lentement, il reposa sa cuillère dans le bol de céréales.

- Un remède contre le rhume… c'était ça.

Il se précipita vers le calendrier qui était accroché un peu plus loin et posa immédiatement son doigt sur la date du jour. Mentalement, il remit tout en place. L'arrivée de Ziva au NCIS… et… le rhume…

Voila ce qu'il avait oublié. L'enquête à Philly lui avait complètement ôté cela de la tête.

Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, Kate perdait la vie.

Cette simple constatation fit courir un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même s'il avait réussi à persuader ses collègues et mais qu'il s'était remis de cette perte, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il finit par s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, passant une main sur son front, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Les autres allaient-ils s'en souvenirent… sans aucun doute, mais personne n'en parlerait, comme l'année dernière. Gibbs serait peut être un peu moins irritable que d'habitude, Abby moins joyeuse, mais jamais le nom de Kate ne serait prononcer. Tony imaginait déjà une longue journée en perspective…

Entendant l'eau commencer à couler, il releva la tête. Et Ziva dans tout ça… elle ignorait probablement la date précise de la mort de Kate… il ne lui reprochait pas, mais ne se sentait pas non plus d'humeur à en discuter avec elle. Tony voyait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ziva comme sérieuse et profonde. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Presque tout lui dire. Et Kate était l'un des sujets qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter d'aborder avec elle.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il se leva, alla dans la chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois habillé, il ouvrit son placard, y recherchant une petite boite de métal. Il la trouva sous une pile de pull et l'ouvrit. Il en retira un petit bandeau noir que les agents fédéraux plaçaient sur leurs insignes lors d'un deuil.

En théorie, ils n'étaient censés le porter que lors su deuil en question, et non chaque année… Mais Tony n'y accordait aucune importance. Il le glissa dans sa poche. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la porte de la salle de bain et annonça, suffisamment fort pour que Ziva l'entende:

- Ziva, j'ai une course à faire, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

A l'intérieur de la douche, Ziva fronça les sourcils, surprise par l'annonce de Tony. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec sa proposition de fêter leu rencontre, et ses craintes se dissipèrent… sans doute Tony était-il déjà en train de préparer quelque chose pour cela…

- D'accord, répondit-elle finalement.

Avant d'entendre sa réponse, Tony était déjà sorti de l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Quartier général du NCIS, une heure plus tard._

Ziva regarda discrètement sa montre une nouvelle fois. Tony avait presque une demi-heure de retard. Elle n'était pas particulièrement inquiète, mais ce qui la préoccupait plus était la façon dont Gibbs allait réagir. Depuis qu'il avait des soupçons quant à leur relation, il se montrait plus sévère envers Tony.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir et Tony en sortit, visiblement inconscient de son retard. Il alla s'installer à son bureau sans un mot, une fois assis, il lança un «bonjour» manquant un peu de conviction à l'équipe.

Ziva le regarda, cherchant à comprendre la raison du comportement de Tony, et fut un peu soulagée de voir que McGee lui aussi était surpris. Tout deux échangèrent un regard, et se tournèrent ensuite vers Gibbs. Ce dernier était étrangement immobile depuis l'arrivée de Tony, et Ziva commençait à craindre l'inévitable réprimande qui allait arrivée.

Enfin, il se leva, attrapant au passage son café auquel il n'avait pas touché et se rapprocha du bureau de Tony. Ce dernier leva les yeux. Gibbs croisa son regard mais garda un visage impassible. Il se contenta de poser le gobelet de café devant Tony, et poursuivit sa route vers le MTAC.

Ziva en garda la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais ça… s'étonna-t-elle.

Tony resta silencieux un instant, puis finit par lever vers elle un visage souriant.

- N'oublie pas que le patron m'aime bien, plaisanta-t-il.

Ziva songea un moment à chercher la raison de ce comportement, mais comme souvent, les plaisanteries de Tony avaient détourné son attention de ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi, elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air critique. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui, il baissa de nouveau la tête, sirotant le café que Gibbs lui avait apporté.

Il sourit pourtant en reconnaissant le goût sucré. Gibbs était même allé jusqu'à lui prendre son café préféré… Il étouffa un sourire tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui s'affichait sur son ordinateur.

* * *

_Voilà.. Comme vous l'avez vu, je vais essayer dans cette fic d'aborder un sujet un peu différent des précédents puisqu'elle se basera surtout sur la vie de l'équipe.._

_J'essaierai de mettre la suite bientôt.. mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voilà avec un peu de retard la suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

_Quartier général du NCIS, une heure plus tard_

Si elle avait pu en douter, Ziva était désormais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Tony. Depuis plus d'une heure, il n'avait pas sorti la moindre remarque, se contentant de taper des rapports en retard sur son clavier, ne levant que très rarement les yeux de son écran.

S'ils avaient été seuls dans l'open space, elle aurait vite craqué et aurait fini par le lui demander ce qui clochait, mais elle sentait le regard de Gibbs posé sur eux, et elle n'osait prendre le risque de se lancer dans une conversation personnelle en sa présence.

Après une autre demi-heure d'un calme qui n'avait rien d'habituel, Gibbs finit par se lever, et Ziva leva la tête, le surveillant discrètement, espérant avoir une chance de parler à Tony. Mais ses espoirs se brisèrent lorsque Tony se leva à sont tour.

Elle reposa son regard sur son écran, feignant de n'avoir rien vu de l'échange silencieux qui avait eu lieu entre les eux hommes.

Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, et dès que Gibbs et Tony eurent disparu dans l'ascenseur, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, puis se leva, allant jusque devant le bureau de McGee. Ce dernier leva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme.

- Soit je deviens paranoïaque, soit il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici, commença-t-elle…

McGee la regarda sans comprendre, puis son regard se porta sur le bureau de Gibbs et enfin sur celui de Tony. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le départ des deux agents jusqu'à ce que Ziva lui fasse remarquer. Il sembla un instant perplexe… réfléchissant silencieusement, puis Ziva pu voir qu'il avait brusquement compris ce qui se passait lorsque sa main heurta son propre front.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

McGee ne répondit pas immédiatement et se pencha plus près de son écran… après une seconde, il releva la tête vers Ziva… se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme.

- Hum… Je pense savoir ce qui se passe… commença-t-il en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspends.

- Et tu attends que je lise dans ton esprit ? demanda la jeune femme dont la patience arrivait à bout.

- Ah… hum… c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui est une date que l'équipe préférerait oublier…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ziva, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien… cela fait tout juste deux ans que Kate est morte, annonça McGee.

- Oh…

Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas quoi dire… McGee semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait de lui révéler un secret.

- Je… je suis désolée, reprit finalement Ziva.

- Gibbs et Tony doivent être un peu à cran aujourd'hui…

Ziva hocha la tête sans pour autant être sûre d'avoir compris. Elle commença à retourner vers son bureau, mais s'interrompit à mi-chemin, faisant demi tour et retournant vers McGee. Il y avait encore une question qu'elle voulait poser…

- Ils étaient proches ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Qui, demanda McGee, même s'il devinait la réponse.

- Tony et l'agent Todd.

- Hum… encore une fois, McGee semblait peu à l'aise avec ses souvenirs… oui plutôt, répondit-il, presque à regret…

- Ils étaient ensemble ? se surprit à demander Ziva.

McGee releva les yeux vers la jeune israélienne, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à la question de la jeune femme. Il opta pour la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas…

Ziva se détourna et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait vers la cour extérieure du bâtiment. Laissant son regard parcourir le parking, elle fut surprise de découvrir Tony et Gibbs un peu plus loin. Tony était assis sur un banc et Gibbs debout devant lui. Tous deux tenaient à la main un gobelet de café.

Elle se demanda comment aborder le sujet avec lui… le souvenir de son demi-frère traversa son esprit et elle l'en chassa aussitôt.

* * *

_Quartier général du NCIS, fin de la journée_

La journée avait continué dans cette ambiance étrange et pesante, et Ziva avait eu le plus grand mal à rester en place tant l'atmosphère se faisait oppressante. Ni Gibbs, ni Tony ne desserra la mâchoire de toute l'après midi.

Aussi, lorsque Gibbs leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, Ziva se sentit soulager en même temps qu'un peu inquiète quant à la réaction de Tony. McGee partit le premier, saluant rapidement l'équipe et descendant ensuite dire au revoir à Abby. Pendant un moment, Ziva pensa que Tony allait simplement resté là… mais il finit lui aussi par se lever.

Décidant que Gibbs aurait d'autres choses auxquelles penser que la règle numéro 12, elle choisit de partir en même temps que lui, espérant avoir une discussion avec lui. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur, le regard de Gibbs se portant brièvement sur eux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Ziva se retourna immédiatement vers Tony, mais ce dernier garda son regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Tony… je, commença Ziva, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, je ne savais pas pour aujourd'hui… je suis désolée…

Elle vit la mâchoire de Tony se contracter involontairement. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste de contrariété. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par répondre.

- Ce n'est pas grave… c'est juste que… je vais avoir besoin d'être un peu seul aujourd'hui…

- Je… Ziva hésita, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopté.

Visiblement conscient du trouble de la jeune femme, Tony arrêta l'ascenseur d'un geste rapide. La cabine fut plongée dans le noir et il se tourna vers Ziva. Lentement, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme attendant que cette dernière croise son regard. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir son attention, il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un tendre baiser.

- Ziva… Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous… cela ne remet pas en cause les sentiments que j'ai pour toi… mais j'ai besoin de faire face seul à mes vieux démons… tu peux le comprendre ? demanda-t-il, sincère.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Tony, et fut rassurée de sentir les bras de ce dernier se refermer sur elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Après quelques instants, Tony brisa le silence.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Gibbs ne nous tombe dessus…

Ziva ne pu retenir un sourire. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment du NCIS et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective. Avant de monter dans la sienne, Tony se tourna vers Ziva :

- Est-ce que je pourrais passer ce soir ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière, je cuisinerais quelque chose…

- Alors c'est sûr que je passerais, répondit Tony…

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, cimetière militaire d'Arlington_

L'après midi s'achevait et le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, projetant les ombres des arbres dans les allées bordées de pierres blanches. Le cimetière était silencieux et calme. Il n'y avait pas de cérémonie militaire ce jour là… pas de victoire ou de défaite à se remémorer… sauf pour une poignée d'hommes… dont faisait partie Tony.

Ce dernier avançait calmement à travers les rangées de pierres tombales qui s'alignaient à perte de vue. Il n'était pas pressé… au contraire, il savait que cette visite lui ferait mal, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir, comme s'il sentait en lui l'irrésistible besoin de voir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il connaissait le chemin. Il n'était venu que deux fois, mais il se rappelait parfaitement l'endroit où il allait. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il ralentissait inéluctablement sa foulée, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Cela lui laissait le temps de repenser à des choses, de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier le reste de l'année.

Un homme âgé croisa son chemin, lui adressant un signe de salutation auquel Tony ne répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir sa destination. Cette stèle blanche, une parmi toutes les autres…

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle.

Arrivé à un mètre, il sentit le chagrin s'emparer de lui, et sans se soucier de savoir si des gens le verraient, il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette pierre où était gravé ce nom : _Kaitlin Todd._

- Oh Kate… je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Voila, c'est out pour ce chapitre, j'essaierai de mettre les suivants le plus tôt possible...  
_

_Et pour conclure selon la tradition...  
_

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour... comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon profil, je vais avoir du mal dans le prochaines semaines à publier de nouveaux chapitres, mais j'essaierais de faire mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter..._

_Mais sans plus attendre la suite de l__'histoire..._

* * *

Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, mais Tony était toujours assis immobile, sur un banc non loin de la tombe de Kate. Il n'avait put rester plus longtemps trop près de celle-ci, ses émotions menaçant de lui faire perdre ses nerfs. Il avait choisit de s'écarter un peu, et s'était assis sur un banc.

Là il avait essayé de réfléchir, mais il était encore trop bouleversé, comme en attestait les trainées brillantes qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de les essuyer ou de les retenir. Il ne se serait jamais permis de pleurer en temps normal… mais là il n'avait tout simplement pas put l'éviter.

Il avait déjà perdu des collègues. Il avait déjà perdu des coéquipiers, mais aucune de ces pertes ne lui avait fait aussi mal que celle de Kate. Il se demandait parfois si le destin ne s'acharnait pas sur lui. Il prenait des risques, beaucoup de risques, mais il se tirait toujours des pires situations… la peste, les fusillades, les attentas… rien n'y faisait, la chance ne l'abandonnait pas… Il n'en allait pas de même pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Il savait que Gibbs devait ressentir parfois le même type de sentiment, et il en éprouvait de la compassion pour son mentor.

Soupirant, il rassembla ses forces et se leva, constatant l'heure avancée, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de repartir… il était inutile de se torturer plus.

Il allait rebrousser chemin, mais pourtant, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, et la vue de cette pierre blanche recommença à l'hypnotiser.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer Kate le regardant de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Son propre visage se fendit d'un sourire qui disparut bien vite. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il leva sa main, mimant un au revoir… comme il l'aurait fait si la jeune femme était encore vivante, l'observant avec une moue ironique depuis son bureau.

Décidant d'avoir suffisamment souffert pour aujourd'hui, il se retourna définitivement, redressant le col de son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ziva devait l'attendre depuis un petit bout de temps…

* * *

_Domicile de Ziva David, une heure plus tard_

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Ziva ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait eu l'idée d'aller courir un peu, mais elle l'abandonna craignant de rater Tony, si ce dernier rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète. C'était tout du moins ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Malgré ce que pouvait penser tous les autres, Ziva n'avait jamais vu Tony être vraiment blessé par quoi que ce soit. Son moral était l'un des plus solides que Ziva connaissait, capable de plaisanter dans la pire des situations… pourtant, la manière dont il réagissait au souvenir de la mort de sa partenaire mettait Ziva mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Tony bouleversé… qui plus est pour une femme. Et le fait que cette femme ne soit pas elle avait tendance à la rendre légèrement nerveuse…Elle n'avait pas connut l'agent Todd et aurait eu du mal à en discuter avec les membres de l'équipe. Elle ne savait donc pas réellement qui elle était. Mais Tony avait tenu… tenait à elle. Et Ziva ne pouvait nier qu'elle en tirait une certaine forme de jalousie.

_Jalouse d'un souvenir_, songea Ziva. Elle secoua la tête, et se leva de son canapé, se rendant dans sa cuisine, vérifiant une fois encore que tout était près…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ziva savait qu'il s'agissait de Tony, il possédait les clefs de son appartement, mais ne les utilisait jamais. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, ralentissant juste avant d'ouvrir.

Tony se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille de vin à la main. Il semblait plus triste que lorsqu'il était partit, mais aussi plus calme. Quel que fût l'endroit où il était allé, il devait y avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Hey, lança-t-il doucement, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard.

- Non, répondit Ziva avec un sourire encourageant, entre…

Elle s'effaça, laissant le jeune homme rentrer à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il entra, elle le vit se tourner dans la direction de la cuisine attirer par l'odeur alléchante de la sauce qui s'en échappait. Cela la fit sourire. Inconsciemment ou non, Tony restait toujours le même.

Il déposa la bouteille de vin sur la table et se retourna vers Ziva, qui était retourné de l'autre coté du plan de travail. Il déposa sa veste sur une chaise. Il se pencha, faisant mine d'inspecter le travail de Ziva avec un air critique. Cette dernière se contenta de rire doucement en l'écartant.

- Ne t'avises pas de goûter quand j'ai le dos tourné, le menaça-t-elle, agitant devant son nez une cuillère en bois.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air exagérément innocent…

Elle répondit par le froncement de sourcil qu'il aimait tant. Voyant que la nourriture était sous haute surveillance, et après avoir pris un coup de cuillère sur les doigts, il préféra retourner vers la table. Il se leva immédiatement lorsque Ziva revint, chargée d'un plat.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme tandis qu'il prenait le plat pour l'installer sur la table.

Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre et Tony leur servit un verre de vin. Ils mangèrent en silence, et le plat de pâtes disparut bien vite devant l'appétit de Tony. Ziva le soupçonnait de n'avoir rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner.

Il ne parla pas pendant le repas, et Ziva eut le pressentiment que plus jamais ils n'aborderaient le sujet de la mort de l'agent Todd, Tony ayant l'air d'avoir réussi à chasser ses vieux démons, même s'il gardait quand même cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Ziva savait par expérience que cette douleur finirait par disparaître avec le temps.

Tony débarrassa la table, et vint retrouver Ziva, à moitié allongée dans le canapé. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Ils s'observèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant que Tony ne fonde sur elle, en même temps qu'elle se relevait.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent en même temps que les bras de Ziva passaient derrière la nuque de Tony. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, sachant tous deux ce que l'autre désirait. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne les force à s'écarter.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le regard brillant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Désireux d'approfondir leur baiser, Tony posa ses mains sur le visage de Ziva, et lorsque cette dernière se releva légèrement, il perdit l'équilibre, chutant lourdement du canapé pour atterrir sur le tapis, entrainant Ziva dans sa chute.

Deux rires sonores retentirent dans l'appartement avant que Ziva, assise à califourchon sur Tony, ne capture à nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle faillit tomber de nouveau lorsque Tony se releva sans prévenir, la saisissant par la taille et la hissant sur son épaule.

Il n'alla pas bien loin puisque la jeune femme se libéra avec un sourire… prenant tout de même garde à ne pas blesser Tony dan la manœuvre, et s'écarta de lui, disparaissant en courant dans la chambre.

Tony resta figé un moment, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Hé, protesta-t-il, reviens là…

Il la suivit dans la chambre.

* * *

Bien plus tard, Tony ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa légèrement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ziva dont la tête était posée sur sa poitrine. Le regard fixé dans l'obscurité, il se remémora les évènements de la journée.

Il avait perdu Kate… mais désormais il avait Ziva. Et il l'aimait. C'était la seule chose qui devait compter désormais. Il baissa son regard vers la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Ziva grogna légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, inconscient de l'attention qui lui était apportée.

Il devait maintenant lui prouvé à quel point il tenait à elle… à quel point il tenait à elle plus qu'il n'avait jamais tenu à aucune femme.

Il sourit en se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de Ziva s'il tentait la demande en mariage au beau milieu des bureaux du NCIS, sous le regard médusé de Gibbs… Rien qu'à cette pensée, il porta instinctivement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne…

Il valait peut être mieux agir de manière plus réfléchie…

Mais pour une fois, il était sûr de ce qu'il devait faire… il était temps de s'engager définitivement dans cette relation.

* * *

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire comment vous trouvez la fic.._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila (enfin) de retour avec la suite de cette fic... Encore pardon pour cette interruption involontaire...  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

_- Tony, tu n'as pas besoin de taper ton rapport, McGee le fera à ta place, lui dit Gibbs avec un sourire._

_- Patron ?_

_- Allez, vas-y, tu peux aller retrouver Ziva… mais essayez de ne pas être trop en retard demain._

_- On fera notre possible, répondit Tony._

_- Sinon, prévenez moi et je vous donnerais un congé, remarqua simplement Gibbs tandis que Tony suivit sa compagne, agitant sa main pour faire un signe d'au revoir à McGee qui le regardait avec un regard envieux…_

- ...

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable réveilla Tony en sursaut. Il mit plusieurs secondes à identifier la source de ce bruit déplaisant. Tâchant de ne pas réveiller Ziva qui semblait toujours dormir, il tendit sa main pour attraper l'appareil.

Il décrocha et répondit d'une voix endormie. A l'autre bout, il reconnut instantanément la voix de Gibbs ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre rapidement plus alerte.

- DiNozzo, on a une affaire, rendez vous dans une demi-heure au QG, lui annonça Gibbs.

- Compris patron, répondit Tony, se demandant combien de temps il pouvait encore s'accorder avant d'être en retard.

- Préviens Ziva, continua Gibbs…

- Entendu.

- … et s'il l'un de vous deux est en retard, il s'en souviendra longtemps…

Gibbs raccrocha et Tony déglutit. Tout compte fait il valait peut être mieux se lever maintenant. Reposant son téléphone, il baissa son regard sur la forme endormie de Ziva. Pendant un instant, la bouteille d'eau située sur la table de chevet attira son attention, et il se rappela qu'il lui devait toujours un réveil… arrosé depuis leur mission sous couverture d'il y a deux ans. Cependant, le risque non négligeable de blessure grave pour lui refreina son enthousiasme.

Il choisit d'opter pour une approche moins risquée. Il se glissa à la hauteur de la jeune femme, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Ziva… Ziva réveille-toi…

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'entre-ouvrir légèrement et ses bras se refermer autour de son torse… Finalement, il avait peut être bien fait d'éviter la bouteille d'eau…

- Il faut se lever continua-t-il, on a une affaire, Gibbs veut nous voir au bureau dans une demi-heure…

La jeune femme se contenta de grogner légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Tony. S'étirant sous son nez, elle se redressa ensuite, se redressant ensuite, se retrouvant ensuite à califourchon sur lui. Le regard du jeune homme fut immédiatement attiré vers la poitrine dénudée de sa compagne, et pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, il déglutit bruyamment.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui se pencha à nouveau vers lui, l'embrassant.

- Shalom…

- Tu sais que tu pourrais me tuer avec des réveils comme ça, murmura-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.

- Moui…

La jeune femme se leva ensuite, quittant le lit sous le regard brûlant de Tony. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue dans la salle de bain, se dernier se passa une main sur son visage, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Faisant preuve d'un courage exemplaire, il se leva à son tour.

* * *

_Quartiers généraux du NCIS, trente minutes plus tard_

Tony courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, devant le regard quelques peut surpris des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hall. Il se jeta dans l'ascenseur et appuya violemment sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. 

Lorsque l'ascenseur se mit à monter, il se permit un soupir, terminant de nouer sa cravate. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, tentant de leur donner un air indiscipliné.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il sortit en marchant lentement, vérifiant discrètement l'heure à sa montre. Tout le monde était déjà là, McGee qui semblait à peine réveillé, Ziva qui le regardait en souriant, et même Ducky… par contre aucune trace de Gibbs.

Il ralentit encore son pas, se donnant un air décontracté qui vit lever les yeux de McGee au ciel et qui accentua le regard de Ziva… qui prit un air mesquin… Il serra les dents en sachant ce qui allait arriver…

- Tu es en retard DiNozzo, remarqua une voix juste derrière lui qui le fit quand même sursauter.

- Juste à l'heure patron, protesta Tony, en agitant sa montre.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard dissuadant et Tony préféra opter pour une retraite stratégique derrière son bureau. Gibbs alla prendre son arme au sien et prit la parole.

- On a reçu un appel ce matin signalant la disparition d'un marin à Norfolk. Sa femme n'a pas de nouvelle depuis hier matin… et il travail dans le décryptage des données sensibles pour le Secnav.

- Oh, remarqua Ducky, je n'ai donc pas de travail supplémentaire qui m'attende ?

- Pour le moment Ducky, pour le moment, remarqua Gibbs.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avança Tony, mais je ne la sens pas cette affaire…

* * *

_En route vers les quartiers généraux du NCIS, une heure plus tard_

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, protesta Tony devant le regard joint de Ziva et McGee… je n'y suis pour rien.

- Peut être pas, remarqua McGee à voix basse.

- J'ai entendu ça le bleu… sérieusement j'y peux quoi si le marin avait oublié d'informer sa femme qu'il passerait plus de temps avec sa maîtresse ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Il s'autorisa un regard vers ses deux collègues, mais ces derniers semblaient toujours le tenir responsable de leur déplacement inutile… McGee plus que Ziva qui lui reprochait certainement de ne pas l'avoir laissé conduire…

Arrivé à destination, ils remontèrent vers les bureaux. Dans l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent Abby qui les regarda surpris :

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Tu sais que McGee devient un super agent maintenant, capable de résoudre des enquêtes plus vite que la lumière… remarqua Tony avec sarcasme.

- Ah ? remarqua la légiste surprise…

L'incrédulité de la voix d'Abby fit sourire Ziva et Tony tendit que McGee protesta d'un grognement.

Abby les regarda quitter l'ascenseur, une petite moue renfrognée sur son visage. Ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs, et Tony se jeta immédiatement dans son fauteuil, comptant bien profiter de l'absence de Gibbs qui réglait toujours les derniers détails sur place pour faire une petite sieste.

Il posa ses pieds sur son bureaux, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière. Il resta une dizaine de minutes dans cette position avant de rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Il tourna la tête, et constata que McGee était toujours à son bureau. Celui de Ziva par contre était désert.

Mauvais signe.

Il tourna prudemment la tête tout autour de lui et se permit un soupir de soulagement, avant de sursauter lorsqu'une voix glissa à son oreille :

- Tu me cherches ?

- Hey !

Tony tenta de conserver son équilibre précaire et fit pivoter son siège pour se retrouver face à une Ziva qui s'était glissée juste derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Comment tu fais ça ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse mis à part un sourire machiavélique, il tendit le bras et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, coupant la retraite de la jeune femme.

- Puisque je t'ai sous la main, je voulais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir, rajouta-t-il a voix basse pour que McGee n'entende pas.

- Au restaurant ? reprit Ziva en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, confirma Tony.

- D'accord répondit-elle simplement, repoussant le tiroir et retournant vers son bureau.

Voyant que McGee avait finalement levé la tête, Tony se tourna de nouveau vers Ziva et lui lança, cette fois-ci suffisamment fort pour que le jeune agent l'entende :

- Par contre je n'ai plus de super glue, j'ai terminé celle que j'avais ce matin.

Après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir McGee se lever comme une fusée, inspectant minutieusement tout ce qui l'entourait, Tony ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau, ouvrit la petite boite qu'il contenait et repoussant les médailles de Gibbs, vérifia la présence d'un autre objet, ayant plus d'importance à ses yeux que tout le reste…

Au bout de quelques secondes, il referma le tiroir, prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraître, il reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, surveillant du coin de l'œil ses deux collègues.

* * *

_La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila la suite de la fic... Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous laissez qui m'aident beaucoup pour écrire la suite et aussi à m'excuser de ne pouvoir mettre à jour plus souvent. _

_Mais reprenons plutôt l'histoire où elle s'était arrêtée...  
_

* * *

_Laboratoire du NCIS, deux heures plus tard_

Abby se laissa tomber sur son siège, laissant ses gras balancés de chaque coté de son corps tandis qu'elle levait à nouveau des yeux incrédules vers l'homme en face d'elle.

- Tu as fais quoi ? répéta une fois de plus la laborantine.

- Abby, protesta Tony d'une voix étouffée, se retournant involontairement pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait, pas si fort !

- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire Tony, je crois que j'entends des voix maintenant.

Tony se retourna vers Abby et réfléchit à la possibilité d'improviser une plaisanterie, puis se ravisa finalement lorsqu'il constata qu'Abby continuait de le regarder avec des yeux toujours fixes…

- J'ai dit, reprit Tony à voix basse, que j'avais invité Ziva ce soir au restaurant pour lui…

- Oh mon dieu, l'interrompit Abby en sautant de sa chaise et en commençant à faire les cents pas dans son labo. J'ai bien entendu la première fois…

- … Abby…

Voyant que la jeune femme continuait de marcher en long et en large, Tony la stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. A ce contact la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Tony.

- Euh… commença Abby, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Tony.

- Est-ce que Gibbs est au courant de ça, demanda Abby avec une petite grimace.

- Non, répondit Tony.

- Dans ce cas je n'ai rien entendu et je ne veux rien savoir ! s'exclama Abby en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

- Abby ! Protesta de nouveau Tony, en forçant la jeune femme à baisser ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment, reprit Abby, mais je suis sûre que je vais avoir des ennuis…

- Alors ? la questionna Tony.

- Tony, le plus important c'est d'abord les sentiments et je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu devrais…

- Oh, s'exclama Tony, alors je dois me tourner vers qui ? Gibbs ? Palmer ?

- Moui, concéda Abby après un instant de réflexion… bon, vas-y, finit-elle par dire.

Tony laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressortit, après avoir de nouveau vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls le laboratoire un petit écrin noir. Il le tendit précautionneusement à Abby qui s'en saisit et l'ouvrit lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'un explosif instable.

Elle finit par l'ouvrir entièrement et le porta à hauteur de son regard, le scrutant. De son coté, Tony observait la laborantine, tentant de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage pour deviner son opinion avant qu'elle ne la formule.

- Alors… s'exclama Tony, n'y tenant plus… ça lui plaira ?

Abby ne répondit pas tout de suite et Tony lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle faisait exprès de le faire attendre.

- Je pense que…

Alors qu'Abby commença à parler, un agent en formation, ceux que Tony passait son temps à martyriser, vêtu d'une combinaison rouge abordant le logo du NCIS et sa casquette vissée sur la tête entra en trombe dans le laboratoire, un paquet à la main. Son regard passa immédiatement de Tony à Abby, puis d'Abby à l'écrin qu'elle portait.

- … oui, termina Abby avant de se rendre compte de la présence de l'intrus.

Ce dernier rebroussa chemin en marmonnant de vagues excuses et disparut. Tony le regarda disparaître horrifié, puis haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- Merci Abby… Oh … je vais t'emprunter ça…

Tony se saisit d'un instrument métallique, dont il ignorait l'usage, mais dont l'aspect peu avenant aiderait le bleu à oublier ce qu'il venait de voir… Abby sourit en voyant Tony quitter le laboratoire au pas de course.

* * *

_Quartiers généraux du NCIS, open space, dix minutes plus tard_

Ziva releva les yeux de son rapport lorsque Tony revint dans la section des bureaux. Il paraissait légèrement essoufflé comme s'il avait couru. Pourtant, il retourna s'asseoir sans un mot derrière son bureau, et haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant lorsque Ziva l'interrogea du regard.

Elle allait lui demander d'où il sortait lorsque Gibbs pénétra dans les bureaux, aussi jugea-t-elle préférable de retenir sa question… ne serait-ce que pour éviter une autre claque à la tête à Tony.

Gibbs se dirigea comme à son habitude, directement vers son bureaux, jetant des regards discrets de chaque coté pour vérifier que ses agents étaient au travail. Suite au fiasco de l'enquête avortée, il semblait passablement énervé.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un silence de mort, Tony ayant visiblement renoncé à détendre l'atmosphère grâce à l'une de ses blagues, et Gibbs se contentant de taper énergiquement son rapport sur son clavier. Pourtant en fin d'après midi, il finit enfin par lever la tête vers ses agents et annonça d'une voix légèrement fatiguée :

- Vous pouvez y aller…

- Bonne soirée, patron, répondit Tony qui fut le premier à réagir, ayant déjà son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

- Bonne soirée Gibbs, reprit Ziva à sont tour, suivant Tony vers l'élévateur.

Voyant que McGee était encore en train de taper quelque chose à son clavier, ils ne l'attendirent pas et disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

- Où étais-tu ce matin ? finit par demander Ziva, curieuse de savoir ce que Tony cachait

- Oh rien, j'étais parti à la chasse au bleu… répondit Tony avec un grand sourire.

- Et… demanda Ziva, incitant Tony à poursuivre…

- Je ne suis pas revenu bredouille, annonça Tony comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ziva fronça les sourcils, comprenant que Tony ne dirait rien. Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Arrivés dans le parking, il raccompagna Ziva à sa voiture. Avant qu'elle ne monte, il lui demanda :

- Je passe te prendre à 19h ?

- D'accord, répondit Ziva en se glissant dans sa Mini. A tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle en démarrant.

Tony s'écarta pour laisser partir la voiture mais la suivit du regard avant de se diriger vers la sienne.

* * *

_Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, 18h30_

Tony s'examina une fois de plus dans la glace. Il se tourna de profil, puis se replaça de face. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par retirer la cravate qu'il avait mise et se saisir d'une autre qu'il avait posée non loin de là.

De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux… Il avait déjà été inquiet, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, mais il ne le laissait pas voir… mais là cela se voyait définitivement.

Finissant de nouer sa cravate, il regarda l'heure, et constata qu'il devrait bientôt partir pour être à l'heure. Pour une fois, il ferait mieux d'être à l'heure…

* * *

_Appartement de Ziva David, 18h50_

Ziva n'avait jamais été très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir une robe de soirée, même si depuis son arrivée en Amérique, elle avait eut l'occasion d'améliorer ses connaissances dans ce domaine. Elle avait longuement hésité sur quoi porter. Puis son choix s'était porté sur une robe de soirée. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était Abby qui lui avait donnée… la subtilisant dans l'entrepôt du NCIS après la mission de Tony et Ziva sous couverture. Ziva avait voulut garder un souvenir et cette robe qu'elle avait portée le premier jour lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait donc choisit de la porter à nouveau, sûre que Tony la reconnaîtrait.

Alors qu'elle finissait de se maquiller, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Elle se pencha pour vérifier l'heure et remarqua que Tony était en avance, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Elle traversa son appartement et alla ouvrir la porte :

Tu es en avan… elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

En face d'elle, le jeune homme portait un costume sombre, des lunettes de soleil et un manteau long. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Tony.

- Gideon ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme.

- Shalom Ziva, répondit ce dernier, il faut que tu me suives…

- Pourquoi est-ce que… commença la jeune femme…

* * *

_Appartement de Ziva David, dix minutes plus tard_

Tony gara sa voiture juste ne bas de l'appartement de Ziva et en descendit rapidement. Il vérifia pour la centième fois qu'il n'était pas en retard, et monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il toqua à la porte, attendant la réponse.

Au bout d'une minute, il toqua de nouveau, surpris que Ziva ne soit pas encore prête. N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'inquiétude commença à naître dans l'esprit de Tony. Il chercha dans la poche de sa veste ses clefs et détacha du trousseau celle que Ziva lui avait confiée un mois auparavant. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, cherchant de tout coté un signe de la jeune femme. Il avisa son sac à main de soirée posé sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ziva ? lança-t-il, parcourant les pièces les unes après les autres.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se rendit vite compte que l'appartement était vide. Ziva semblait s'être volatilisée. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Ziva. Il sursauta presque en entendant le téléphone portable de Ziva sonnée depuis le salon.

Elle n'avait rien emmenée avec elle… même lorsqu'elle courait elle conservait son téléphone… Après avait hésité pendant quelques minutes, Tony ouvrit de nouveau on portable et composa un autre numéro…

- _Gibbs_ ?

- Patron, répondit Tony, on a un problème…

* * *

_Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... je mettrais la suite le plus tôt possible._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour ( avec un peu de retard certes) pour la fin de cette fic dans un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude..._

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tony entendit un crissement de pneus en bas de l'immeuble de Ziva, et n'eut pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour comprendre que Gibbs venait d'arriver. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le faire venir, de l'appeler si rapidement… pourtant, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait le ventre. Comme s'il n'allait plu jamais revoir Ziva.

Chassant ces pensées morbides, il retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gibbs rentrait dans l'appartement avec son regard des mauvais jours.

- J'écoute, dit-il simplement.

Tony baissa les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Ziva… et elle reste introuvable… Et j'ai trouvé ça sur la table de la cuisine.

Gibbs suivit la main de Tony qui agita devant lui un petit objet brillant. Même sans ses lunettes, il devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de l'étoile de David que Ziva portait en collier.

- Elle ne s'en sépare jamais Gibbs, poursuivit Tony d'une voix lasse. Son portable est aussi là, c'est comme si elle avait tout simplement disparue.

- Pas sans ma permission, répondit sèchement Gibbs en passant devant Tony, appelle McGee, dit lui de retourner au QG. Qu'il prévienne Abby. Je veux des avis de recherche dans moins d'une heure.

- Tout de suite patron.

Tony s'éloigna un peu et décrocha son téléphone, obéissant à Gibbs. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier se permit de jeter un regard aux alentours. Rien ne semblait dérangé, tout était à sa place, pas de lutte, pas d'effraction. Tony avait raison, c'était plus que préoccupant. Il se retourna, observant Tony à la dérobée. Il savait bien entendu que lui et Ziva entretenait une liaison, mais il avait pour le moment peur pour son agent s'ils ne retrouvaient pas la jeune femme… comment Tony le prendrait-il ?

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi il envisageait tout de suite le pire, Gibbs fit demi-tour et s'en alla inspecter les fenêtres pour y déceler d'improbables traces d'effraction. A son tour, il était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

_Quartier Général du NCIS, une heure plus tard_

McGee redressa son dossier et coinça le téléphone qu'il tenait à la main contre son épaule tandis qu'il remplissait sur son ordinateur le bulletin pour l'avis de recherche pour la douane. Tony n'avait pas spécifié les limites de la recherche, mais McGee savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux devancer ses ordres que de les décevoir.

Son correspondant reprit la ligne annonçant :

- Agent McGee ?

- Oui, oui, répondit se dernier, tentant de terminer ce qu'il tapait tout en parlant, je vous écoute monsieur.

- J'ai fait passer votre avis dans le port, il faudra encore quelques minutes pour qu'il soit diffusé dans la totalité…

- Parfait, je vous remercie, si vous avez des nouvelles, contactez le NCIS immédiatement.

- Ce sera fait.

- Merci.

McGee raccrocha le téléphone et allait le décrocher à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et devina que c'était Gibbs et Tony qui en sortaient. Jamais les deux hommes ne s'étaient aussi ressemblé. McGee aurait pu jurer voir un père et son fils. Ils portaient tout deux le même air sombre sur le visage qui n'était pas de bon présage.

- McGee, les avis ? demanda Gibbs d'une voix rude.

- Tous partis, pour le moment, pas de réponse.

- Bien, où en est Abby ?

- Elle épluche les relevés téléphoniques et tout ce qui a transité par les connexions de l'immeuble de Ziva, mais pour le moment pas plus de succès…

- Bon, allez l'aider.

- Tout de suite patron, acquiesça McGee en se levant.

Une fois McGee partit, Gibbs se tourna vers Tony qui lui rendit son regard.

- Va te chercher du café Tony…

- Gibbs, je peux…

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, reprit Gibbs quand il vit Tony hésiter.

- Bien.

Tony s'en alla, la tête légèrement baissé, et lorsqu'il eut disparut dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Ses trippes lui disaient que la situation allait bientôt exploser, et il ne voulait pas que son équipe implose elle-même parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas imposer la règle n°12 à Tony …

A peine sorti du bâtiment, Tony s'immobilisa, soupirant bruyamment. Que se passait-il ? Tout n'aurait pas du se dérouler ainsi. Il y a encore quelques heures, il songeait à la manière dont il lancerait ce pour quoi il s'était préparé depuis plusieurs semaines, et désormais, il se demandait si Ziva était encore, ne serait-ce qu'en vie…

S'il n'avait pas eu foi en Gibbs qui parfois le détrompait, il aurait été convaincu d'être maudit. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il avait vraiment tenu disparaissaient…

* * *

_Quartier Général du NCIS, quinze minutes plus tard_

McGee releva brutalement la tête de son écran, et croisa immédiatement le regard de Gibbs, comme si ce dernier avait passé son temps à l'observer… ce qui tait peut être réellement le cas.

- J'ai peut être quelque chose…

- Et… ? demanda Tony, attendant visiblement la suite.

- Euh… On a un retour sur l'avis de recherche par la douane de l'aéroport… Une personne correspondant au profil de Ziva est entrée dans l'aéroport.

- Ils l'ont interceptée ? demanda Gibbs, redoutant la réponse.

- Non, visiblement, elle faisait partie d'un groupe de diplomates israéliens… qui ont fait jouer l'immunité diplomatique… Les douanes les ont laissés passer, ils avaient visiblement des ordres qui venaient de plus haut…

- Bon, on y va, statua Gibbs en sortant son arme du tiroir de son bureau.

Tony fut le premier à se lever. McGee hésita un instant, son regard se perdant involontairement en direction du bureau de la directrice. Cela lui valu une tape de la part de Gibbs, un peu plus dure que d'habitude.

- Je dirige mon équipe, et personne ne me dira comment je dois le faire, répondit Gibbs à la question muette d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réponse.

McGee hocha silencieusement la tête et leur emboita le pas. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les trois hommes, McGee se sentit involontairement nerveux d'être coincé entre Tony et Gibbs. Il ne savait pas précisément ce qui se passait avec Ziva, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de se trouver pris dans un règlement de compte entre Tony, Ziva et Gibbs…

* * *

_Aéroport international, dix minutes plus tard_

Ziva regarda avec un regard triste par le hublot du jet que le Mossad avait affrété pour la ramener. Au moins cette fois-ci elle voyagerait dans le luxe, et pas dans la soute d'un avion militaire. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le bruit des moteurs se faisait plus assourdissant, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son cœur qui lui était peu à peu arraché.

Elle n'avait jamais dans sa carrière au sein du Mossad refusé une quelconque mission, pourtant cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Elle posa par reflexe sa main sur son cou, là où son pendentif absent lui rappelait ce qu'elle quittait. Elle n'avait pas eu jusque là à choisir entre son pays et sa vie personnel. Les petits amis n'avaient jamais duré longtemps… ou faisaient partie de la mission…

Gideon revint de la cabine de pilotage où il s'était entretenu avec le pilote sur le plan de vol. Il avait un téléphone satellite à la main et avait retiré sa veste. Ziva posa un regard désabusé sur le holster qui apparaissait maintenant. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de son ancien poste au Mossad.

- Le directeur David nous accueillera dès notre arrivée à Tel-Aviv, annonça-t-il en reposant le téléphone sur la table devant Ziva.

Son désespoir devait être particulièrement visible, car Gideon se permit de revenir vers elle avec un air inquiet.

- Ziva, tout va bien ? demanda l'israélien.

- Non, répondit cette dernière d'une voix prise par l'émotion… Gideon, pourquoi dois-je quitter tout ce que j'ai construit ici…

- Pour ton pays, répondit Gideon, comme si la question de Ziva lui semblait saugrenue.

- … mon pays… mon pays, répéta Ziva d'une voix éteinte une fois que Gideon se fut éloigné.

Elle ferma les yeux tendit que la piste défilait par le hublot. Une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'écrase d'un revers de la main.

* * *

Gibbs arrêta dans un crissement inquiétant de pneus la voiture, et immédiatement Tony et lui en sortirent… pour apercevoir en bout de piste l'avion aux couleurs d'Israël qui s'envolait. De rage Tony frappa du pied l'aile de la voiture. Gibbs se contenta de lui jeter un regard inquiet.

McGee sortit à son tour de la voiture, fixant ses yeux sur l'avion qui quittait le sol. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. De son coté Tony s'écarta de la voiture. Il se figea, droit comme un i, le regard dur et toute trace des ses habituels sourires ayant désertée son visage. Sa mâchoire était contractée ce qui rendait les traits de son visage plus fermés. McGee comprit qu'il y avait plus en jeu ici que le NCIS.

Tandis qu'il baissa les yeux, dépité par l'échec, McGee remarqua les deux ombres qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Il aurait été incapable de différencier celle de Tony de celle de Gibbs.

Gibbs regardait le jeune agent à coté de lui. Tony était au bord du gouffre… exactement comme lui après la disparition de Shannon et Kelly. Toutes années, Gibbs avait cherché à former un agent à son image… les évènements venaient peut être de le faire à sa place… mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

* * *

_Voila, je termine ici cette fic, mais dès la semaine prochaine, je mettrais la suite Guérison en ligne._

_En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laissez une petite review pour cette fic-ci..._


End file.
